


The Midgardian God

by Adurowitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adurowitch/pseuds/Adurowitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry said he wanted to be adopted he didn't expect this at all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Midgardian God

Chapter1

Harry was doing the gardening when the man came. He wore a posh suit, had black hair that was combed back and green eyes that framed an angular face.

The man gave Harry small smile as he continued to walk up to the house. The young boy listened as the doorbell rang before continuing his task. It wouldn't be a good thing to get caught not doing his work.

It had to have been half an hour before he heard the door open. He bent his head and doubled his work effort. Small foot falls let him know it was his Aunt but he continued his pace. She came up and stood over him for several moments before huffing in irritation. Harry turned at the unspoken command and looked up at his Aunt questioningly.

"Get up and come with me." She said.

"Is something wrong Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't ask questions!" She whispered furiously before continuing towards the door. Harry sighed before getting up. He dusted his hands off on his pants then followed his Aunt into the house.

His Aunt was waiting for him by the door. She grabbed his shoulder when he was close enough and pulled him closer. "There is a man in the house that wishes to speak with you. Be respectful and do not embarrass us. Do you understand?"

Harry nods his head in agreement before opening the door. He lets his Aunt go in first then he walks in and shuts the door. Her turns and can hear his Aunt's phony voice she's uses when there's important company over. He follows the conversation into the family room.

The man is sitting on the couch and looks out of place in the suburban setting. This was someone that belonged at fancy parties, traveling the world and being served on hand and foot with no worries in the world. Not here, in his Aunt and Uncle's house, sitting in there, looking at Harry.

"Hello Harry." The man says in a gentle tone. Harry smiles and walks closer to the other; who's eyes fall on his Aunt. "You can leave now. Your presence is no longer required." She huffs at the blatant dismissal but leaves.

"Well Harry, come and sit down." The man says as he pats the cushion next to him.

Harry gave the door way a worried glance before sitting gingerly on the couch. He's not allowed to sit there so he's a little nervous Uncle Vernon will walk in a wallop him; but Aunt Petunia said not to embarrass them, and declining his invitation would do just that.

The man gives Harry a pleased smile. "Better?" Harry nods his head shyly. "I think you've deserved a break after all that work in the garden don't you? Now then, my name is Loki Odinson, you may call me Loki. No need for formalities here. Your guardians and I were having a little chat about you, Harry."

"What did they say?" Harry asks with apprehension in his chest. The Dursleys never had anything good to say about him.

"Oh, nothing very nice but I really didn't pay it any mind. You see Harry I have been looking to adopt and when I saw you I knew you would be the one." Replies Loki.

Harry is shocked to say the least. This man wanted to adopt him? Out of the entire kids in the neighborhood this guy wanted him! That just didn't make any sense.

"Um, how did you know I'm an orphan?" Harry asked quietly.

"I must confess that I have been watching you for some time. I have seen the way these people treat you and heard the nasty rumors that they spread about you. I have seen what you can do." At this Harry's eyes widen and the thoughts; deny everything and run for it, flash through his head. A warm hand grasps his thin wrist.

"Do not be afraid, Harry." Loki says quietly. The man's eyes hold no disgust and alleviate the panic that he feels clawing in his chest. Harry gives Loki a hesitant smile which is returned tenfold. No one has ever looked at him like that. Maybe this man really did want to adopt him.

"You can do unexplained things Harry. That's why your family does not care for you like they should. It's why they cannot show you love. I, on the other hand, am like you." Harry's eyes widen with this statement.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"It's magic." Loki smiles and lifts his hands and golden glow surrounds them. An instant later a cute stuffed white owl is in his hands and is held out for him to take. Harry slowly reaches out for it and is silently thrilled when it isn't taken away when his fingers brush against it.

"It's for you." Loki says, before placing it in his hands.

Harry stares at it before looking up at Loki. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." Loki replies with fondness in his voice.

Harry studies the plushy then looks up and smiles. "No wonder I was never allowed to say that word."

Loki chuckles. "Yes, I would imagine that was the reason. It could also be the fact that their jealous. Well, not you're Uncle. He's just brainless. Your Aunt on the other hand was." Harry looked at him confusedly.

Loki sighs. "You see, your mother could use magic too. She was born with it like you."

"Wow! How do you know that?" Harry asks excitedly.

Loki gives a sly grin. "Well I knew you had magic because I could sense it, but I didn't know about your mother until I asked your Aunt. She wasn't very happy about it but acknowledged that it was in fact true when I showed her what I could do." Harry giggled at that. He could easily imagine his relatives fright at being shown magic.

Loki smiles as he watches him. His green eyes hold a mischievous light in them. His smile is small but warm. This man, who he has only known for about fifteen minutes has made him feel like he was not alone, wanted and cared for. Then Harry remembers why Loki is here. He wants to adopt him.

These thought help Harry make a decision. Loki watches him with a knowing look in his eyes but stays silent. "I think." Harry says. "That I would like it very much if you would adopt me."

Loki grins at him then rises to his feet and holds out his hand "It would make me very happy to do so." Harry smiles and takes the hand offered to him.

************************************************************

It didn't take long take grab Harry's things. His Aunt and cousin hid in the kitchen while his Uncle stood guard in the doorway. Harry was a little nervous with him being so close but felt safe with towering figure of Loki blocking him from there sight. He grabbed a couple of his favorite books, his baby blanket and new owl. All these things go in a backpack he uses for school. He was going to gather his clothes but was stopped by a long-fingered hand on his small shoulder.

"No child under my care will wear such pitiful excuses for clothes." Harry looked forlornly at the clothes he was wearing. Loki sees this bends so he can look Harry in the eye. "You deserve the best and that's what you will get."

Harry smiles at this before zipping his backpack up and pulling his arms through the straps. Loki shuts the little door and leads him towards the front door. The walk there is silent and final but Harry doesn't feel uneasy. This was something he had wished for all his life!

They reach the front door and Loki opens it. Harry looks back into the house to see his relatives waiting at the end of the hall. He didn't really know what to expect but he wasn't let down. They looked impatient and glare.

Uncle Vernon shook his meaty finger at the door. "Hurry up boy! The sooner you leave the sooner we can get back to our normal lives."

Loki steers Harry out of the house and down the driveway before stopping. He places a hand on his head and gives him a comforting smile. "Do not listen to such ignorant talk. You are one of a kind and if they cannot see that than they truly are beyond hope." The hand on his head ruffles his hair before dropping.

Harry grins at his new guardian. Loki nods in approval and starts walking down the street and this time follows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows you why Loki adopts Harry and what the Dursley's and Loki talked about. :D
> 
> *Disclaimer*

* * *

**The Midgardian God  
**

**Chapter 2**

 

There is something missing and Loki does not know what it is. He has everything one could ever want and more. Yet, he still feels sadness in his heart. Maybe it has something to do with how he perceives his self-worth in the eyes of others.

The people of Asgard respect him as their prince but mutter to themselves about him. They think it dishonorable to use his tricks to win battles, the way he speaks as he destroys someone with his words and the dark cunning lurking in his eyes. All these things he could ignore. Let them be content in their gossip, because Loki knew deep down that they envied his intellect and skill. No, what truly vexes him is the talk of how different he is to the rest of the royal family. They are all golden in appearance while he is dark. It makes him feel alone.

Thor, his brother, is favored by all and next in line for the throne. Loki cannot help but feel like a shadow hidden behind his brother’s greatness. He was strong, kind and driven. The gleaming star of Asgard and the apple of their father’s eye; it was never spoken of, but Loki could see how much Odin All Father favored his eldest child. Frigga, their mother, held them both equally in her heart and that at least brought solace to Loki’s bitter soul.

Because of this, Loki was certain he would make be a good father. All these things would not happen to his child. That is when the thought strikes him; a young one with dark hair and green eyes drift into his mind’s eye. The magical knowledge that would be passed from him and the happiness he would feel swelling in him as he imagined the child growing into something great. The sadness in his heart recedes and Loki realizes that this is what has been missing. A family of very his own!

So Loki begins to think. He did not have a beloved to help bear the child nor would he ask anyone of Asgard to do so anyway. The orphaned children o Aesir knew of him and Loki did not wish to deal with the poison that the people had whispered to them. No other realm seemed worthy of him. Well, all except Midgard, but the people there were weak things. The only good quality that interested Loki was the magic that some wielded there. This alone was the reason that he finally decided that was where he would find his child.

* * *

It took many days of searching before he found what he was looking for. He was in the form of a small bird which was easily hidden and made for better observation. A young boy was sitting on a chained seat at a recreational establishment for children. The boy was exuding an abundance of magic.

He was small for his age and wore clothes not for his size and stature. His head held black flyaway hair; his small face had a button nose that held a pair of glasses. His eyes though were what really grabbed his attention. They were the brightest green that he had ever seen. In all, he looks like a version of himself as a boy.

Loki watches the boy for many days. He has to be sure of the child’s but the more he watches the more he realizes that this was his child. The boy was quick in mind and body. Many a times his cousin would lead his friends in a chase to try and catch him but they were always unable to do so.

His guardians were cruel and hateful.  They placed him in servitude and belittled him with how unworthy he was of their home, the clothes they gave him and the food they allowed him to eat. Loki had seen enough. It was time to acquire his child and bring him home.

  

* * *

                                                                                         

 The woman was all fake politeness when she opens the door. He greeted her cordially and gave the excuse of looking for her husband to discuss business. He was lead into a room that seemed to be where they lounged for both comfort and entertainment.

An overweight man stood with confusion but greeted him none the less. He was offered a seat and refreshments which he declined. The large man turned off what he learned was called a T.V. “So what can I do for you Mister…?”

“Loki Odinson, I have come here today with a request that I am sure you will agree to.”  Replies Loki.

The big man raises his eyebrows with interest but doesn’t say anything as the wife places a tray of food and drink on a small table. She makes her husband a glass before offering to do the same for him. Once everything is done she prepares to leave. “I believe your wife should be here for this as it is her blood relative I wish to speak about.”

Both their eyes widen before the man lets out a furious roar and stands. “Your one of those freaks, aren’t you? Well I will have none of that in my house! Get out!”

A silver dagger flies past man’s head and imbeds itself into the wall behind him. The mortal quakes in fear but holds his ground. “I will not be threatened in my on home!”

Loki gives him a cool look before turning to the room. “I wish to adopt the boy. I know he means nothing to you so parting with him will not be a problem.”

She glances at her husband while wringing her hands together nervously. “Don’t you think we would we could? When Harry was left to us we were told to keep him least something bad happen.”

Loki doesn’t feel she is lying but know he is curious. Who would order a child into the care of people who clearly don’t want him? “Do you know who placed him in your care?”

The mortal woman nods her head. “My sister’s headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, he didn’t actually speak with us. He left a letter with Harry when he placed him on our door step.”

“Where are his parents?” asks Loki

“Dead, they went and got blown up and we got saddled with the little freak!” Loki moves before any of them sees it and grabs the mortal man by his throat. He gags and claws at Loki’s hand in a futile attempt to get free.

Loki watches the man’s face change color and smirks when the man begins to plead with his eyes. “You will leave this room. I tire of your stupidity. I you wish to live you will do this as soon as I release you.”

The man wheezes an affirmative and Loki lets go. The man falls to the ground, gasping and coughing for air before crawling to his feet and staggering out of the door.

Loki smirks at the female before sitting gracefully. “Now then, I would like to hear more about Albus Dumbledore and Harry’s parents.

 

* * *

 

 Loki did not wish to travel his hidden passages with Harry so they had to travel to a spot were Heimdall would open the Bi-Frost. Walking did not seem to bother him. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. The child was curious about his surroundings and was constantly swiveling his head this why and that to get a better look.

“You do not get to go many places.” It’s a statement not a question.

Harry looks him sadly. “No, my relatives usually just leave me with a babysitter.”

“You do not need to think of them further Harry. They will no longer be a part of your life.” Loki says, and Harry looks at him with happiness.

 They reach their destination but Loki does not call Heimdall. Instead Loki sits in the grass and motions Harry to do the same. “I have much to share with you but some cannot be explained until you see it.”

“Like what?” Harry asks curiously.

Loki gives Harry a mysterious look.  “What would you say if I were to tell you I came from somewhere not of this world?”

Harry eyes him skeptical. “I don’t know. I mean we can do magic, but to come from someplace other than Earth? It sounds a little crazy.”  The last part is said sheepishly.

Loki chuckles. “It would be a little hard to imagine considering that you are from Midgard and have no knowledge of these things.”

“What’s Midgard?” Harry asks.

“Midgard is the realm when are in now. I am from Asgard which is what you will soon call home.” Loki replies.

Harry’s gaze wanders to the sky. The sun is shining against a blue back drop with white clouds dotting it. Loki does not know what he sees but Harry turns back to him with a wide grin. “What’s it like?”

Loki sighs. “It’s is a place full of light and wonders. There is a stone wall that protects the city in which we live. The buildings are old but beautifully crafted. A fortress towers over all. The castle of the Odin All Father; the king of Asgard, and your soon to be grandfather.”

“What…!” Harry shouts.

Loki gives Harry a small smile. “Yes, you are correct in your assumptions little Harry. Odin is my father. I am a prince of Asgard.”

“That…that means….” Harry says with shock.

“You will in indeed be a prince.” Loki says with amusement.

Harry hesitates before he asks another question. “Will he like me?”

Loki’s eyes meet Harry’s steadfastly. “I can think of no one I know that will not love you.” 

Before Loki knows what’s going he’s being hugged with all the strength the child can muster. Harry doesn’t cry but Loki can feel how overjoyed he is and can’t help but return the hug. After a few moments Harry pulls away. He looks a little embarrassed but happy none the less.

“Now, I could explain about Asgard or…” Loki trails off.

“Or…” Harry says.

“Or I can show you.” Replies Loki.

Harry laughs. “I think I would like very much to see it.”

“Well then…” Loki rises. Harry follows and is puzzled when his adoptive father doesn’t move.

Loki gives him a sly grin and places an arm around his shoulders. “Ready?”

Harry nods his head in agreement. Then Loki looks to the sky and shouts. “Heimdall open the Bi-Frost.” A light shines down from the sky and then there gone.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all who read and left kudos. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Ok I changed Harry's age from nine to eight. A thank you guys out to those that point edit out.
> 
> I really don't want to give to much away but Loki will not be a bad guy. He has little Harry to think about after all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Loki finally arrive in Asgard.

Harry could not believe his eyes. One minute they were standing on solid ground then the next moment an intense light materializes and engulfs them. It pulls them up and they are going so fast Harry can hardly believe it. The colors that fly around them remind Harry of a rainbow and it makes him laugh at the thought. All this should be impossible, but it was hard to deny when the truth of it was right in front of him.

 It didn't take long for their feet to hit solid ground but Harry was too amazed by his surrounding's to notice. The room was domed shaped with walls of gold that were decorated with elegant designs. On the far side of where they stood was an opening that revealed a golden tower in the distance. A large podium stood in the middle.

 A man with dark skin and immense size stood atop it. He wore golden armor and held a massive sword in his hands. He held no expression on his face and which combined with his amber gaze made Harry feel awkward.

 The man on the podium watches silently as Loki ushers him before following them. "Such an undertaking should not be done without much thought."

 Loki looks over at the man with a placating smile. "I have done so and made the decision Heimdall. Trust me when I say this was the best thing I have ever done."

 "We shall see, my Prince." The man known as Heimdall replies.

 With that said they head out of the dome building and onto a crystal like road. It shimmers in the low light seems sturdy but Harry isn't so sure. Loki must see his hesitance because he takes his hand from his shoulder and walks on ahead. After a few steps he pauses and turns towards Harry. "It's safe. Many have walked it with no hints of it failing."

 Harry gave Loki a doubtful look but steps onto the bridge. It was solid under his feet and showed no signs of weakness. Filled with a little more confidence Harry began to walk along. Each step brought him courage and soon he was beside Loki who gave Harry a pleased smile before continuing down the bridge.

 As they walked Harry could not believe some of the things he was seeing. The city was full glittering buildings and statues. There was something in the distance that defied gravity and moved of its own accord. When Harry asked about Loki told him it was magic. Harry grinned at the word before looking back over the dancing architecture.

 Everything else about Asgard reminded Harry of Earth. Except for the sky; which held two planets and dark patches of dark sky where the clouds have parted, despite the sun being out. This place was amazing. That's the only word Harry could use to describe it. If he didn't know any better he would say he was dreaming but his imagination wasn't this good.

 They neared the gates of the city Harry noticed a small group coming. There were our men and a woman. They were all dressed in armor and had various types of weapons on their person. Then man in front of the group waves his hand in greeting and smiles when Loki does the same.

 "Welcome back brother!" The blond man bellowed.

 "It is good to be back" Loki replies with amusement.

 Harry slowly started to inch behind Loki but was stopped and made to stand beside him instead. The man gave him a gentle smile. "Who is brother?"

 Loki looks down at Harry and gives the boy's shoulders a small squeeze. "Harry this is Thor my brother." Then his eyes turn to the man who Harry now knows is Thor and Loki's brother. "Thor, this is Harry, my son."

 Thor's jaw actually drops and it seems so funny that Harry giggles. Blue eyes turn to him once more and Harry freezes. Thor doesn't seem mad at him but neither does he look happy. The group behind Thor come closer but stays silent. It's obvious that they are waiting for Thor's reaction.

 "Loki, have you discussed this with mother and father?" Thor asks softly.

 "Now where would be the fun in that? I am grown. If I wish for a child than I shall have one" Loki replies with annoyance.

 The only woman in the group takes a few steps forward before speaking. "A child is not a toy Loki."

 Loki doesn't look at her as she speaks. His eyes are trained on his brothers in a silent battle of wills. It makes Harry anxious and he begins to fidget. What if Loki had to take him back?

 Then without warning Thor places a large hand on his head. Harry looks up in shock. The man has a warm smile on his face. "Welcome son of Loki. I am Thor Odinson."

 Harry gives Thor shy smile. "Can I call you Uncle?"

 Thor laughs and the hand resting on his head ruffles his head. "Yes, of course! You are my brother's son so that would indeed make your Uncle."

 Harry grins but it falters as the others walk forward. "These are my friends The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Friends, this young Harry Lokison." They each bow nod their heads in greeting.

 The one named Fandral had blonde hair and blue eyes and reminded Harry of a Musketeer. He gave a welcoming smile which Harry returned. Hogun was standing next to Fandral and looked like a Samurai and then there was Volstagg. He was a big guy and had red hair. At first sight he made Harry wary, but that was quickly changed when Volstagg greeted him boisterously.

 Lady Sif was very beautiful but serious. She did not seem to dislike Harry but she also did not seem happy for him to be there either. She seemed worried but about what Harry had no idea.

 Once everyone has greeted Harry Thor places a hand on Loki's shoulder "Loki, let us go and ease mother worries. She has thought of nothing else since your mysterious departure."

 A worried look crosses Loki's face before it disappears and is replaced by one of determination. "That is not what I intended brother. I did not mean to worry her but now I am home; whole and happy. I am sure once she sees who I have brought all will be forgiven." With that said Loki begins to walk with Thor and Harry on either side of him.

* * *

The throne room was quite when they entered. Father made an imposing figure even though he was seated. He did not look displeased but the Odinalways kept his true feelings at bay when seated upon the throne.

 Frigga graced her children with a smile. He could see her eyes studying him for injury before moving to the child. She gave Harry a pleasant smile. He could feel Harry stiffen and knew the child wished to hide behind him once again. His little Harry was such a timid thing.

 The hall's silence and Loki's thoughts were broken by his fathers strong voice. "You may leave." He said as he pointed at the Warriors Three and Sif.

 They bowed and obeyed their kings wishes. Once they left the room Odin stood and began to walk towards them with Frigga at his side.

 Only when he was within arms reach did he talk. "Loki Odinson, you have brought a mortal to Asgard. What do you have to say for yourself."

 "There is really nothing I can say." Loki says humbly.

 Odin studies him than turns his gaze to who Harry pulls on his shirt nervously. "Greetings young one. What is your name?"

 "My name is Harry." The youth bravely says even though his nerves show otherwise.

 This seems to amuse Odin because he smiles. "Well than young Harry what do you say to going with my queen to get something to eat?"

 Harry's eyes widen and he nods enthusiastically. Frigga smiles walks over and hold out her hand. The small hand encircles the queen's and they walk out of throne room.

 Once they have left Odin turns to Loki. "I will ask again and now that a young ones ears cannot hear I expect an answer."

 It is hard to look the All Father in the eye but Loki does. "I felt alone and found Harry on Midgard."

 Odin's eyes grow sad and he grasps Loki's shoulder. "You are not alone, Loki. You have your family."

 Loki closes his eyes and nods his head. "I know father but there stilled seemed to be something that was not there. I have thought on this for awhile and I now know that what I really wanted was a child of my own."

 "Loki, these things take time. Someday you will find a wife and with time you will have children. Why bring this boy here?" Odin asks with concern.

 Loki doesn't answer immediately but when he does his voice wavers. "Because...he reminds me of myself."

 Odin stills. His eye gets a faraway look before sighing and releasing Loki's shoulder. "You have my blessing Loki. Raise him as your own."

 Loki studies his father before bowing in gratitude. "Thank you, father." Then he leaves to find his mother and son.

 Thor gives his father a pleased smile and hurries to catch up to his brother. Odin watches his sons leave with a heavy heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets new clothes and some family bonding time. While Thor gets harassed by Amora, which annoys Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer*

**The Midgardian God**

  **Chapter 4**

 

Loki truly thought that it would go differently. He was prepared for it; although he has to admit to himself that he is pleased by this outcome, because his son will grow up in Asgard. He knew that there would be some problems. Such as his child's mortality and weak unassuming body but Loki wasn't worried about it, because he knew with time Harry would prove himself worthy.

 At some point he would have to tell Harry this; even though such a thing should not be on a child's mind, but he wanted Harry to be prepared. That no Aesir would stay silent in the fact that they had to bow to a Midgardian. Some would be cruel and others hostile, and of course the rare few that would be silent, but those were the worst of all. The silent ones are always the most dangerous.

 Such things darkened Loki's mood and Thor who was walking beside him noticed. Thor had never been a man of words so it didn't surprise him when he was given an awkward pat on the back. In doing this Loki was reminded that he was still in his Midgardian clothes, which was quickly rectified.

 

Doing this also brought to his attention the fact that Harry was in need of new clothes and many other things. His mother would know what to do. She is a parent after all.

 They arrived at the family dining hall to find a small feast spread out on the table. Harry sat in a chair twice his size eating a large chicken leg. He seemed obvious to all around him. This made since considering the meager meals he was allowed to have on Midgard.

 

* * *

 

The Queen was seated next to him with an amused smile while combing his hair back with a delicate hand, but paused when she saw the scar on his forehead. Her brow furrowed before turning sharp blue eyes towards him. "Look Harry, your father returns."

 Harry looks up and smiles when he spots Loki. "Hi, you want some?"

 Loki shakes his head but Thor heads to the table and calls for a plate. Harry seems pleased by this and starts to talk to Thor who laughs. His mother watches them for a moment before rising and motioning for Loki to follow.

 Once they are far enough she turns and asks the question that he knew was coming. "Loki, the mark upon his head has darkness within it. Did you know?" He did know.

 The darkness was dormant and at first Loki was not worried about it, but that changed when its power flared. The vile shadow stretched out in search of something which it did not seem to find before receding back into its hiding place. Whatever was placed in Harry could be used against him and Loki would not have his child turned into a puppet. "I plan on removing it as soon as possible."

 She looked over his shoulder when a large bout of laughter came from the table. He turned and watched as Thor grabbed a grape and tossed it into the air before catching it. Harry clapped his hands and cheered before trying to do it himself. "Thor is going to ruin my son's table manners." Loki sighs.

 "So your father agreed?" His mother asks.

 "Yes." Loki says, before turning back to her.

 She studies him for a moment before embracing him. "Loki, I am happy for you but always remember you have a mother who loves you. "

 Loki relaxes in his mother's hold and just breathes her in. His mother has always understood him and he thankful for it, because he knows without her he would have wondered down dark paths.

 He pulls away and turns to watch Harry slice into a piece of cake. "Mother, do you think you could get Harry fitted for some clothes."

 She laughs softly and nods. "Of course, you never did have the patients for such things." Loki gives her a lighthearted smile before walking back to the table.

 Loki pulls a seat out for his mother before taking the seat next to Harry who gives him a curious look. "Why is everyone dressed up in costumes?"

 Loki leans down with a soft smile. "The clothes we are wearing are as normal for us just as the ones you are wearing are normal to you."

 Harry nods his head in understanding before his nose scrunches in thought. "So, does that mean I will get clothes like that?"

 "Your father has decided to give that task to me, young Harry." The Queen says before turning to Loki. "Will you be preparing his room, or shall I do that as well?"

 Loki grins at his mother's teasing. "I will of course." He says with amusement. "I was thinking of placing him in the one down the hall from mine. What do you think mother?"

 "What a wonderful idea, Loki." His mother says smiling. "What do you think, Harry? Is there something you wanted in particular?" Harry eyes grow large and he shrugs, because he has never been asked such a thing.

 Frigga's looks at Harry thoughtfully. "The room's main color is blue and it has a balcony that has a wonderful view of the northern gardens. It also has a nice little study and of course there's the en suite bath."

 "I-uh-think it will be perfect…" Harry says uncertainly.

 Loki chuckles while rising from his seat. "I think if I should get started if his room is to be ready before night fall. Thor, will you be joining me?"

 Of course, someone has to watch over you." Thor replies mirthfully, standing. He walks by Harry and tries to ruffle the boy's hair but is evaded. They bid farewell and head off.

 When they are a little ways off Loki makes a left and hastens his steps. Thor jogs to catch up. "Loki, you are by far the smartest person I know so forgive me when I ask, what are you doing?"

 Loki looks over at Thor and smirks. "We are going to the market place. I want Harry's first expression to be one of awe when he sets eyes on his room."

 Thor grins widely and his steps become faster. "Well then, we had best hurry."

 

* * *

 

Harry stood on a stool while a lady took a thin piece of rope and measured him. He had never been measured for clothes before so it was a little exciting. The Queen sat in a cream colored chair to the right of him looking at fabric that two other women brought to her.

 She was a nice lady and made him feel welcomed. It was a little daunting to call her grandmother and tried not to gain her attention directly. Of course, he knew he would have to eventually but that could wait till later.

 The woman that was measuring him stepped back and wrote something down using a quill. Harry didn't say anything about it being odd. "Were all done, your Highness. "

 The Queen nods in approval. "Very good Astrid, I would like something for him to change into now and something for tonight. Can that be done?"

 Astrid tilts her head in understanding. "Certainly, it will take about two hours though."

 "Wonderful, that's plenty of time." The Queen says, before turning her gaze to Harry. "What colors do you like, dear one?"

 "I like green." Harry replies quietly.

 "That's your father's favorite color to." She replies.

 He gives her a broad smile before turning back towards the mirror in front of him. He knows it's kind of stupid but liking the same color as Loki makes him feel happy. Now that Harry thinks about it, that's was the color Loki was wearing, along with black, but Harry didn't he could pull off that. Loki was what people would consider, Cool, at least to him.

 He wore black boots, black pants, a green and black jacket with a lot of straps and a black shirt that went up to his neck. His chest had a gold chain of some sort on it but was just so big that it couldn't possibly be a necklace. Yes, clothes here were defiantly strange but Harry was pretty sure he could get used to it.

 

* * *

 

Loki was not amused. Thor and him had been were right on schedule then out of the blue Amora sidles up next to them and begins to talk to Thor, who looked very put out by her presence.

 It is a well-known fact that Amora desired Thor's affections. Thor did not return her feeling and she knew it but still she tried. It annoyed Loki to no end!

 "Amora, as you can see we are busy. Why don't you find something productive to besides harassing my brother." Loki says icily.

 Amora gives him a cold glance. "If I was bothering Thor he would let me know."

 Thor gives Amora a hesitant look. "I am sorry to that we are indeed quite busy."

 She glances at the stall they are at and her eyes sharpen with curiosity. She reaches out her hand and picks up a glass orb with small pictures etched in it. "This is for a child and I know you both have neither."

 "We are shopping for Harry, Loki's son!" Thor replies jovially.

 Loki glares at Thor but doesn't deny it. Amora gives him a sharp smile. "A son, Loki? What did your father say to that? I am sure he demanded you wed her like any man should when they father a child out of wedlock. "

 "Amora-" Loki says with false sadness. "How could you think so little of me? I would never do such a thing."

 Amora sighs in irritation. "Really?"

 "No, I adopted him, which by the why is none of your concern." He then steps between Thor and Amora and grabs one of the glass balls before paying the vendor.

 "Thor I think we should be heading back. We have much to do with so little time." Loki gives Amora a false smile before nudging his brother, who starts walking down the street.

 

* * *

 

He didn't recognize the person in the mirror. Gone were Dudley's hand me downs and in there place were clothes fit for a prince.

 He ran a hand down his stomach. The brown fabric was soft to the touch and fit him perfectly. The dark green shirt underneath just as nice and went perfectly with his eyes. The soft boots didn't have holes and slip off with each step he took. Everything was absolutely perfect and Harry felt tears forming in his eyes. He took his glasses off and quickly rubbed them away. If the Queen notices she doesn't say.

 "There, now you look like a prince of Asgard." She says instead. "I think we should also do something about those." Gesturing at his glasses.

 "That would be great." Harry says happily.

 "Your highness, here is his night clothes. The rest will be done by the morning."

 The Queen rises and takes the small bundle from Astrid and thanks her. She the place a hand on his back and guides him from the room. "Shall we go see what those two have been up to while we were gone?"

 "That sounds good." Harry can't help but be nervous. After all this will be the first real room he's ever had! What he does know is he will be happy either way.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Review and let me know!
> 
> A/N:I know Loki seems a little OOC but this is before he finds about his heritage. This part takes place in 1988 so Harry is nine. I also plan just skimming The Thor storyline before heading into the Avengers.
> 
> Till later guys!


End file.
